Megurine Luka
Released on January 30th, 2009, Megurine Luka (Japanese : 巡音ルカ Megurine Luka) is the third Vocaloid2 in Crypton's Vocaloid2 Character Vocal Series.Crypton Future Media:Luka Megurine Her surname combines Meguri (巡, circulate or around) and Ne (音, sound), while the name Luka invokes the homonymous Japanese words of "nagare" (流, flow) and "ka" (歌, song) or "ka" (香, scent); thus making "songs to all around the world as scent spreads." Yū Asakawa (浅川 悠)Yū Asakawa's Official ProfileYū Asakawa's Blog provided the voice for the "cool, somewhat mysterious" character. History thumb|right|Luka's avatar Unlike its previous two characters, Crypton advertised Luka's 3GB vocal database as "Japanese/English bilingual" and chose her name to express its hope that she will transcend borders and cultural barriers. Luka was designed by the Japanese illustrator Kei, who had previously created the designs for Hatsune Miku and Kagamine Rin and Len. However, unlike previous mascots in the series, her costume is not based on a school uniform. Only a few days after her release, many songs were produced. On the 70th Weekly Vocaloid Ranking (February 2, 2009), many of Luka's songs appeared in the Top 30, knocking the very popular "Miku Miku ni Shite Ageru" and songs produced by ryo (with the exception of "Melt") right out of the Top 30. "RIP=RELEASE" had taken the #1 spot, and had earned a total of 843,233 points, making it the song with the highest one-week score. Usage for Music Due to her bilingual coding, her "moody yet husky female voice" carries over into both languages and was designed to handle moodier genres like Jazz. Since her voice provider is Japanese, she often sounds like she has a notable Japanese accent when singing in English, although previous Japanese vocaloids who were used to sing English often had a stronger accent than Luka. Also, as a Japanese vocaloid, she has all of the phonemes that are often missing from English vocaloids such as the 5 breathing phonemes (br1-br5). Also she has all the English phonemes that English vocaloids have in her voicedatabank. List of Luka’s English phonemes Comparative Table of English and Japanese Phonetic System Main article and detailed information:Phoneme List Luka's Japanese dictionary is extensive and on par with previous Japanese Vocaloids and there are no known problems with that part of her program. However, her English is more limited than English only Vocaloids and has the main/common words in its dictionary so she may need more attention when singing in English overall than a English only Vocaloid. As bilingual Vocaloid she has superior capablity of the English language then the Japanese only vocaloids despite this and only the occasional Japanese accents are seen from time to time as a result of her less developed dictionary. However, an extra data library of English words for her English dictionary is available Media phage:An Extra Data Library of English Words for Luka Megurine and her overall English quality is dependant on the skills of the user, and some users may be able to use the phoneme system to avoid the occasional English words pronounced with Japanese accents she produces much better than others, as well as fill in the gaps in her more limited dictionary as they appear. Her voicebanks are otherwise quite able to handle English as well as a normal English Vocaloid, so a user who can work around the problems will otherwise have no trouble with using her in either language. If need be, less than confident users can use an English vocaloid to aid in fixing her dictionary flaws and since she speaks both languages, is able to partner with both Japanese and English vocaloids respectfully. Duets with English vocaloids were commonly seen for her when first released during songs while users (who often were not confident in their English ablities) attempted to work around the flaws in her dictionary and it is still commonplace for Luka to be used with vocaloids from either and both languages. Overall, Luka serves to bridge the gap between both languages and has proven to be her appeal as a vocaloid. She serves as an ideal vocaloid for English speaking users planning to use Japanese vocaloids and vice versa for users who are not so used to speaking English and planning on using English Vocaloids. However, as previously mentioned she may be harder to work with in English then her Japanese, or an English-only Vocaloid and users must take this in mind if they plan on using her for her English rather then her Japanese. Notable Luka Songs Trivia *Some vocaloid fans comment that they hear her sing in English better than the English vocaloids. However, as is often the case with this, the fans are often unaware of the limits of her dictionary compared to English only vocaloids. While she does indeed have many songs singing in clear English, various techniques have had to be applied to achieve the same level of success that an English vocaloid is capable of reaching easier. Also, in many of the songs where heavy English is heard being used by some users, to achieve a high level of quality English, an English vocaloid was often referenced one way or another if only to acquire the dictionary phonemes. *She is often given a sexier approach than previous vocaloids. This is owed to both her age and having the body of an adult. *According to her designer KEI, due to her bilingual software, her design was made to be asymmetrical, so from different angles she would look different. *Her design incorporates woodwind and brass instruments. The gold curl design on her chest mimics brass instruments and a circulatory organ. The jewel on her throat represents moisture in the air and water drops. ITmedia. Jan.08.2009 See also *Collaborative Vocaloid Songs *Fanmade Vocaloids based from Luka Megurine References Category:Vocaloid2